Better to Live
by Drakanoid
Summary: Kira Drake came to Gotham to start another life. As a vampire, all of her relationships end in tragedy, but perhaps she can make a difference in this world. When she encounters rouges like The Riddler and Scarecrow, which side will she take in the war against good and evil?
1. Souvenir

-Author's Note-

Thanks for reading! This is the first I've actually posted my fanfics.

Kira Drake is my OC. She appears as a twenty-three year-old woman with a pale heart-shaped complexion, crimson cat-like eyes with long eyelashes, and a straight pointy nose. She is 5'8" with a strong thin figure. She is a vampire whose soul belongs to the demon Ciel Haven, another OC of mine. In her own personal hell, she is forced to be teleported to alternate realities to live out her eternal life.

Keep reading~ And please, let me know what you think by reviewing!

On the morning that holds a red sky,

A black bird fell.

Dimensions and perils meant to fry,

Make great stories to tell.

Kira Drake was falling once more. Or perhaps, everything around her was evaporating and she was lying still. However, this was no dream or nightmare, and she knew she would not fall forever. She past a black skyscraper, and then she knew there would be ground soon.

The landing on cement in some alley was never pretty, nor painless. She crushed black cement as she landed painfully on her back. The blow shattered bone, and blood seeped into the cracks of the ruined blacktop. She picked herself up and picked out the pieces of rock lodged in the skin of her back. Brushing herself off, her tattered clothes repaired themselves as blood formed every part of her.

Walking forward out of the alley, approaching sirens filled the air as police cars surrounded the area. She was wide-eyed even though they were not meant for her.

"That's a first," mumbled Kira.

Behind her, an over-weight man in a pinstriped suit and fedora crashed through a window and collided with the brick wall. When he saw her, he frantically took out his pistol and stood across from her. "Stay back! D-don't come any closer!" He spoke shaking, while pointing his gun at her. She just stood, bored. Finally, GCPD officers noticed where the suspect stood and moved to position themselves in front of her.

"Madam, please stay back." One officer told her. She just smirked, and lowered her head so no one saw her eyes.

Out of the broken window, a bat-shaped piece of metal flew through the air and hit the criminal's hand. His weapon fell simultaneously, and he dropped to one knee, clutching his hand. A bat-shaped man jumped out of the window, tattered blue cape and all, and punched him in the jaw. There was a sickening crunch, no doubt important teeth were broken. It was proven when he spat out blood and molars onto the cement.

Kira leaned on the brick wall, arms crossed and an amused expression lining her face. All of her attention was on the leather-clad superhero, despite practically the entire squad asking her if she needed medical treatment…twice. She waited until Bats finished talking with the cops and everyone left.

She entered the alley once more, to recover a souvenir. She picked up the discarded batarang, examining it closely. "We'll meet again soon." She promised.


	2. Dire in Danger

Kira Drake sat on her bed, in her stripey tanktop and black underwear, drinking a 'juice box' and watching 'Gotham News with Vicky Vale'.

She just 'moved' to the city, and by 'moved', she meant dimensionally transported. She did this quite often, every few decades or so, and although this sort of life was meant to be her own personal hell experience, she made the best of it.

The blonde woman on the telly announced with an expression of fake shock that the more notorious inmates of Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison have almost simultaneously escaped. These, of course, were the long list of supervillains famous for going toe-to-toe with the Batman, the city's very own knight in grey tights.

Kira grinned with delight; already putting on her favorite outfit. With so many dangerous criminals running about, it was a great opportunity to get involved, for better or for worse. After finishing lacing up her black leather knee-high combat boots and putting the souvenir from her bat-encounter in her jeans pocket, she pulled up the window of the apartment she borrowed from a lovely couple, closing it behind her and climbed the fire escape to the roof.

She heard a desperate cry for help, coming from the alleyway she just climbed from. Turning back, she looked over to find a skinny man clutching his leather bag while a slightly more muscled man dressed in black was attempting to mug him with a knife. She sighed, disappointed. "Amateurs…"

She jumped down some thirty feet, landing in between the distressed and its distressor, leaving a slight imprint in the cement. Although appauled at her sudden appearance, the man lunged at her with his knife. She dodged it effortlessly, grabbed his forearm, and broke the bone with a slight downward chop with her elbow. She let go of him, the numb shell of a man clutching his arm in endless pain and hobbling down the lighter part of the alley, screaming 'help' and 'monster'.

"First day in Gotham, already getting mugged and saved by a superhero." The voice next to her said. She turned to the man, and stared unblinking. He stepped back, slightly put off by her crimson cat-like eyes.

"So, you're new in town?", She smiled, "So am I."

He smiled back, so innocent. "I thought so! I've heard of all the superheroes in this city, but I've never heard about you. What are you called?"

"Well, I haven't made myself a name yet. I'm sure I'll come up with something." She said, starting to walk away. "Do get home, now. It's not safe." He stood for a moment, then went to walk to the other side of the alley.

"Oh, and Damsel?" She called from the other side of the alley. He turned back around. "What's your name?" He replied: Eric Dire.

Kira continued on, and started running. He had a name worth remembering, but he was just another human. She climbed another fire escape, and onto another rooftop.

She sat on the edge, boots dangling and hitting bricks. She pulled out and glanced at her pocket watch, she had plenty of time until daylight. Although she had no schedule to keep in her living hell, she was quite obssessed with time. She closed her eyes and listened, trying to find someone on that list of very interesting people.


	3. Kiss and Tell

Two female voices, very near by, seemed to have the loudest thoughts, or maybe it was just their voices.

"Query, hurry the fuck up! The boss escaped the loony bin an hour ago; he'll be here any second!"

"Alright, already! I'm in costume, just lemme get my makeup done!"

The louder woman known as Echo grunted and sighed in a pissed off frustration. She loved her best friend and partner in crime, even with her girlish-at-heart nature. With that exception, she couldn't wait to see her smug-faced enigmatic employer again.

The not-quite-as-loud-but-pretty-loud woman known as Query put on a bit of mascara and eyeliner. It has been a while since the Riddler's been back in his bowler hat, and they'd had some real fun. Maybe, today, she'll catch his eye.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She grinned, putting on her purple mask, and joining Echo to answer it. Excitedly, they swung it open, in mind that it could be no one else than him. They were met with the gaze of a dark brunette woman in a black tailcoat. Unable to break away from hypnotic crimson eyes, they were queried.

"Do you have any duct tape?" Kira closed the door behind her.

She asked them to stand back to back, and they could do nothing but comply. She proceeded to wrap them slowly with duct tape at the arms and torso. When she was done, she finished by cutting a piece to silence their mouths. Kira snapped her fingers once, freeing them of her hold, and began shushing them to listen.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to your boss." She began dragging the duo into the bedroom, them panicking anyway, ending up in the Riddler's closet.

Red eyes glowed and canines grinned at the sight of the purple and green room. "Not bad…" She jumped, and flopped herself on the silk sheets. Moments later, the sound of keys rustling and locks unlocking and voices squabbling were heard from the other room, causing her to prop upright and run to the side of the doorway.

The second she saw a green question mark-covered suit come into the room, she tapped him on the opposite shoulder. He thought he was so clever looking in the opposite direction from which he was tapped, clearly outsmarting either of his henchgirls, but she was no one like he'd ever seen before and never was his henchgirl. He was pulled by his purple tie into a forceful kiss. Lips clashing and both pairs of eyes were wide: one in shock and one in hunger. Continuing, though this bit was unnecessary, she sifted through the layers of his mind. Under the thin layer of childish insecurity and fear of failure was many passions and purposes. This could be a man she'd be interested in. And then, there were the things she needed to know. Ever since he'd clashed with Batman, he'd been more compulsive, his need to solve drove him on the edge. The Bat's identity would be easy to figure out, but what would she do then? More importantly, Edward Nygma's mind is in danger, and should she care enough, what would become of her…

A fragile mind is nowhere to have one's own mental debate. She brushed his cheek gently with the palm of her hand; him barely moving an inch in his dormant state. Her interaction with the handsome rogue only lasted a few minutes, but left her blind and deaf to the footsteps and approaching shadow of fear incarnate.


	4. Inhuman

She felt the sharp edge of his blade against her throat. It violently dug into her neck, dragging her back. She lost his touch and was forced to let go of this mind, the link fading fast. There was no doubt whether he was capable. He had every reason that would make sense in the mind of a psychopath, but even so...He didn't even think.

Just a sly, "So sorry, dear..." past his lips. You could practically hear the cold smirk.

And then, his scythe exited the wound, letting all the blood splatter out. She instantly gripped her neck at its wound, a useless attempt at containing the mess.

And, she collapsed.

Normally, death would follow. It was sure for anyone else that had cross a rogue. However, she let herself fall like a human would, and played dead in her little puddle, and listened. The sound of fabric moved, a mask being removed from a human head. A clinically professional voice spoke calmly, "Who was that?"

There was no answer for a moment, and then the sound of snapping fingers. A dazed Riddler stumbled out of his trance. He tried to steady himself by grabbing onto something. Though, the something he happened to steadied himself, well more like someone, was unfortunately the very annoyed Jonathan Crane.

He immediately recoiled, realizing himself, and shook himself back into consciousness. "I don't know...B-but, she did something, when she touched me. It felt like...It felt like she was in my head, reading my thoughts." He spoke, voice wavering and paranoid. Jonathan knew, for a fact, he could be right. If you've been around Gotham for long enough, or any other city that had its own personal costumed crusader, you'd see things. Extraordinary, weird, unnatural things occurred. It could be aliens, or human mutation, or psychos who are smart enough, or the supernatural. Although, personally, Jonathan didn't believe in the latter.

Edward stiffened, as if realizing something gravely important.

"She was reading my thoughts. Was she a meta? What was she? Are you sure she's dead?" He spoke about ninety miles per hour, each thought bringing up more and more questions.

"'How did she find us?' would be a better question. And, any human would be dead," Crane said. He frowned as his last sentence trailed off, with his eyes staring in the direction of her corpse.

She grinned, staining her teeth crimson. There wasn't much left of the puddle, but a pink stain on the wooden surface. There were quite a few pints, before...

In one swift move, she picked herself up and swiped her leg across the floor, making the two the rather skinny males fall on their arse. She stood above them, smirking.

She subconsciously licked her lips. "Not exactly human, stupid." She spoke in the raggedy man's direction, her voice like honey mixed with hell. A sort of feminine British accent dripping with sarcasm and venom...

She turned and kneeled in the Riddler-with-a-headache's direction, and spoke,

"I only wanted to see how much you knew. Hell, you're kinda the expert on him." She dragged him up and put one of his arms over her shoulder to lean on.

"Sorry we had to meet like this. I bet you have to many questions. More than the usual..." She carried him over and let him collapse onto one of chairs.

He shifted and groaned in slight pain. He finally asked,"Who are you?"

She smiled, "Don't you mean: 'What are you?'"

"That too," He gave a strained smile, the conversation seeming strangely domestic.

"Kira Drake." She introduced herself and gave a charmed bow. "And, for the next question... I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you guessing."

"WhAt Is It YoUr AfRaId Of?!" A masked Scarecrow howled, and through his arm he shot a cloud of orange smoke in her direction. Riddler quickly covered his mouth and nose with his hand, and held his breath.

Kira forced herself a hysterical cough. She kept on moving backwards, near the open window, until...she fell out. Edward rushed to the window's edge, and looked down. There was nothing but the empty, trash-heaped alleyway, and the sounds of the busy city.

Although, directly below the very same window, embedded into the brick wall was...a batarang. It pinned a piece of paper. Driven by an endless curiosity by the day's bizarre events, he ripped the note from its hold and read it several dozen times before its words were engraved into the memory part of his brain, which he'd recall was in the hippocampus, in the middle.

The note was suddenly torn from his hand by a unmasked and more calm Jonathan Crane.

"Be seeing you~ Love, Kira," He read out loud, breaking the Riddler out of his thoughtless daze. "And, there's a heart on the back. How sweet...," More sarcasm... He smirked as he saw the tips of Eddie's ears turn pink.

After all, she was quite the attractive woman. Crane's grin grew wider.

"P.S. Your girlfriends are locked in your closet."


	5. Vertigo

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the dream. He was falling, through smoke and fog. Then suddenly, he landed on his bed. He began to breathe once more; feeling reinvigorated. He clenched his fists, clutching purple silk sheets as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body. He leaned back against his pillow and arched his back in reaction. Hands moved forward, stroking his bare body gently under the covers. This sort of dream was new to him. Slow, deep kisses were rising until he was met with the face of his lover. It was that woman. Flashes of memories shifted across his mind of blood and events from the previous night. The thought that this wasn't real crossed his mind, but then the fog rose and he was pulled into deep kiss. This had to be real.

_This could be real._

He deepened the kiss, fingers tangled in long brunette locks. Lips clashed and tongues battled, claiming territory in each others' mouth. She finished the kiss, the lustful red glow fading from her eyes. He caressed her face. For the first time, fully seeing her beautiful and flawless complexion and vampiric features.

_Why do you love me, Edward?_

_I thought I was the one who asked questions._

_Just answer me this._

_I love your heart. You always know what to do,_

_and you're passionate when you do it. And you never give up._

Edward Nygma woke slowly. He saw his glasses and the note on his nightstand. He picked both up, put the first on and read the note once more. He'd been thinking about it way too much, and rationalized that the extremely vivid dream was something from his subconscious and repressed sexuality. He dipped his head and sighed in the palms of his hands, only to frown seeing the bulge in his green striped boxers.

He settled for a cold shower.

Kira Drake smiled genuinely, opening her eyes. The link she made in his mind allowed her to enter his dreams. She got up and glanced at her pocket-watch. It was early morning. She had plans for this evening, but for now she decided to go back to sleep.

By sunset, she was out of the walk-in closet she borrowed from some bachelor-she-glamoured's apartment and roaming the streets of Gotham City, quickly finding the exclusive joint called the Iceburg Lounge. She found the entrance and knocked.

She was scanned by eyes, and shortly let in. She was greeted by a muscled guard in a tuxedo, and Jazz music. The club was way too fancy to be considered a club. The walls were lined with ice and the floors were a shade of blue-white that resembled snow. The main room was enormous, filled with clothed tables, a bar, a casino, a ballroom. And, in the middle, a giant iceburg sanctuary for emperor penguins lay surrounded by a moat of icy water.


	6. Trickdeck & Vicious

She wandered appalled, ending up at the bar. She took a seat on a stool next to a blonde man in a torn green trenchcoat with a black feathered collar. He leaned on the wooden counter, slumping in his stool; a lollipop in his mouth, and a sad expression plastered on his handsome face, whose nose was recently broken and had stitches.

The bartender, a blonde woman in a green visor and black bow tie, walked over to her.

"I haven't seen you around before. What can I get ya?"

"Do you have any grape juice? I don't drink…Alcohol, that is." The blonde man sat upright, mildly interested, a small smirk tug at his lips.

The bartender checked the mini-fridge behind the counter. "Sorry, we do have some cranberry juice."

"Even better. I'll have that then." She poured her a glass and placed it beside Kira, whom then began to sip at it. "Oh, and May?"

That stopped the bartender in her tracks. She pivoted back to the brunette. "People call me 'Trickdeck'. Should I even ask how you know?"

"Nope. Ruins the mystery about it." Kira beckoned her closer with a delicate index finger. Trickdeck edged closer, leaning over the counter, mere inches from her nose.

"I need to speak with your boss. I think he'll find my skills very useful. If he's hiring, of course…" Kira spoke firm, staring directly into May's brown eyes.

Trickdeck nodded and smiled, "I'm sure he'll be interested." Clearly it was mutual that both were interesting in being friends and working together. "I'll let him know." She disappeared behind a red curtain.

"So, you thinkin' about joining the club?" The blonde man broke the ice.

"Maybe."

"I could tell by your fashion sense." He added, checking her out.

She smirked, looking up and down at his unique outfit, then took another swig of her cranberry juice. "It takes one to know one."

"Have you gotta name?"

"Kira, informally. Haven't thought of something 'professional' quite yet. And you?"

"Vicious." He replied, turning in his stool towards her.

"So, Vicious, how'd you get the—" She asked, gesturing around her nose.

He scoffed. "I got punched, really…really hard. Or, maybe it wasn't really hard, but it was the first I was punched by Batman."

Kira laughed. "I've seen Batman around; haven't actually met him, let alone fought him. I'll see him again soon, but for now I'm more interested in his enemies." She finished her rambled as she saw Trickdeck return, whom motioned Kira to come with her.

Getting up from her seat, she paid for the drink, and glided over to the back room.

"Catch you later, V."

-A.N. : Be sure to review! It let's me know what you think about the story so far. I try to post as soon as I finalize the next chapter(s). -


	7. Nevermore

-A.N: Deepest apologies, I haven't been writing nor uploading lately. Life has become increasingly more complicated and I haven't the chance to be on the computer as much as I'd like. I've just finished first semester finals, so I should be back to a somewhat regular schedule. Do look forward to more chapters, and please review! ~Drakanoid

The vampire followed the suspender-wearing bar maiden to the back office of the polar establishment. There, sitting in a large fine leather chair was Oswald Cobblepot, a refined yet somewhat pudgy hook-nosed gentleman in full tuxedo, wearing a monocle and smoking a cigarette in its holder. "Please, do come in." He spoke. Trickdeck closed the door behind us.

She cat-walked over, and stood between two leather visitor chairs.

"Please, sit. Do you mind if I smoke?" He offered politely.

"Thank you. Um, no, I don't breathe."

"Really? That is interesting. Now, tell me, what is it you're looking for?"

"I would like to become involved in the affairs of the enemies of Batman, and I believe my abilities would bring you and others great profit." He grinned sharply for a few seconds, then spoke seriously, losing some classy demeanor in his voice.

"What's in it for you?"

"Fun, I'm bored. Like humans, I want to bring purpose in my life and enjoy my success." She smirked, leaning back in the comfy chair and crossing her legs. Despite her sarcasm, she was quite serious about the matter.

"The lovely Trickdeck over there tells me that you can read minds." The blonde woman leaning against the door smiled. "Can you prove it?"

"You're thinking about a job I might be useful for. You're thinking that I could steal important security passcodes or tell you when one of your partners is ratting on you."

"Well, that would be the most obvious things I'd use a telepath for. Still not convinced.." He slumped bored, puffing another ring of smoke from his cigarette.

She thought hard, browsing for something convincing at this low level of frequency. Then suddenly, she heard the silent snickering in the corner of the room that apparently no one else could hear without super-hearing.

_Gotcha._ "May thinks you'll look cute in a penguin costume. She was remembering that time you made her wear one of those silly outfits, and now she's thinking how you'd look if you actually wore a penguin jumpsuit instead of a tuxedo." The visored cardshark covered her mouth, trying to hide a grin that only kept getting wider, even as her cheeks began to burn an embarrassed shade of deep pink. Oswald glared from across the room. Trick quickly came to her senses, clearing her throat. She tried to speak.

"A penguin suit, eh?" He beat her to it.

She stiffened and stammered incoherently, unsure how to approach the situation. "Sorry, boss," she spoke cautiously, offering an apologetic smile. He softened, but still had an: 'Are you kidding me?' kind-of face.

"What are you?" He started once more, turning his attention back to Kira.

"For my own reasons, I can't tell you." She made it entirely clear. There was no way in hell, or anywhere for that matter, that she would outright explain the full extent of her existence, her abilities, and most of all, vulnerabilities…

"Alright, I believe you. But, if you're going to work for me, you're going to need a persona and a costume, especially with your skills…So, what's your favorite kind of bird?"

She chose a raven, one of the many familiars of a vampire, as the base of her persona. Penguin motioned toward Trickdeck, and she quickly responded, escorting Kira to another room filled with racks of miscellaneous articles of clothing. Grinning maniacally, she rushed to browse the second May said: "Pick out anything you like." Taking some time, she piled a mess of potential outfit components on her arm, and soon raced to a convenient dressing room to try them out. Weeding out her options, she returned shortly.

Out of the dressing room, she stepped out. More than her clothes was changed. Her attire consisted of black and white striped stockings tucked into brown leather boots, and a fine blue velvet one-piece with shorts and long sleeves. Thick black feathers rimmed her collar and sleeve cuffs. Looking in the mirror, she grinned proudly of what she became. As a finishing touch, she tied up her hair with a velvet scrunchy.

Presenting herself, she struck a pose. "And, you are?" She was asked.

She introduced herself, "Nevermore."


	8. Dance for Me

Kira made her business arrangements and was given a matching leather messenger bag which contained a planner and a schedule of 'not-to-be-discussed' events to carry out, as well as a phone that the duo were surprised she didn't have.

"Now, where are you currently staying as far as living arrangements?"

"The walk-in closet of 4444 Park Row." He stared deadpanned, but then just decided to go ahead and start believing whatever mad things she spout out.

"I never lie, so you might as well do."He smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

"Now, I have something for you." On a chair, lay a beautiful black dress of fine soft velvet. "You don't start 'work' until tommorrow. So, you might as well have some fun and go out tonight." Gripping the dress in one hand, she surprised him with a hug and an outrageous amount of 'thank-you's'. Running back to the dressing room once more, she stripped, stuffed everything in her bag, and slid on the fancy fitting fabric and the pair of lace-up ankle boots that went with them. Passing Trickdeck on the way out of the office, Kira requested that she'd keep her belongings safe while she went dancing. Before May could say either yes or no, Kira was out the door.

Flashes of pale long legs appeared briefly in the slit down the side of her velvet, flowing dress as she glided over the dance floor. She motioned to the orchestra, whom when finished the waltz, proceeded to play something more her taste. The movements she made with her curves that followed the violin with such precision attracted stares from every side of the club. Closing her eyes, she let her body dance as if she were alone.

As the song finished, everyone applauded and cheered more loudly than usual. She opened her eyes, feeling a familiar presence in the corner of her mind. She turned in the exact direction of the entrance, to see a man in an unmistakeable green question-mark-coated suit. He applauded as well, seeing the entire show she had unintentionally put on. She did not move an eyelash the entire distance he took to be by her side.

As the next symphony pervaded the air, her hands interlocked with his and she was pulled in close. She wrapped his arms around him, stepping slowly to the slow mood of the beginning melody. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, and whispered, "Sleep well, I trust?"


	9. Impulse

He held her back at the less intimate arms-length dance position and stared with a questioning look in his blue eyes. Another question popped in his head:

'How did she know?'

The tempo of the orchestra's playing sped up, and naturally the couple responded.

"I created the link, and the dream." She said, knowing exactly what was on his mind, as she was pulled in close once more.

"That, is invasion of privacy." He twirled her once, and then made her dip.

"Sometimes I go where I want." She brushed her leg up his thigh, teasingly. "Sometimes I go where I'm wanted."

He pulled her back up, and stared deadpanned in her eyes, fighting against the burning sensation that threatened to rise toward the surface of his face in the form of an immature blush. "What do you want?" He was tired of games. She was expressionless, but answered truthfully and without hesitation.

"A new life, Batman's identity, you." That last one made him stop dancing entirely. There was only one question on his mind. "Why?"

"Why not?" She stared hungrily at his lips and then back to his eyes. She leaned in and brushed the edge of her soft lips against his, barely feeling the forming heat.

As the next song begun, she began to lead. "You're handsome." She twirled once more.

"You're a genius." He couldn't help but smirk as she fed his ego. "Well, yeah…" She laughed as he couldn't help but agree. "And, you have so much potential."

_What the hell, why not…_ Surprising her, he put a stop to this game, scooping her off her feet and carrying her bridal-style off the dance floor.

Passing the bar along the way, Vicious ordered a cranberry juice only for the contents of his glass to be spat all over the floor. "Whoa." Kira giggled as they made their way towards the only way in or out. "Wait!" A voice behind them called, it was Trickdeck. Eddie put her down, and she ran to her to recover one of her only though newly obtained belongings. Kira gave her thanks and farewells, and walked back to the exit. She found Edward arguing with a man whom he seemed familiar with. She joined them, only to eavesdrop the ending of their 'conversation'. "—acting like a zombie all day. What are you doing here?"

"Maybe, I needed a night off. Ever think of that, Jonno?"

"Don't call me that. And, you're a sociopathic supervillain with a compulsary for riddles. You don't take nights off, you do crossword puzzles."


	10. Piece it Together

"On the contrary, we were having quite a bit of fun." She interrupted, taking in the sight of her opponent.

The man that stood before her had the most irritated expression on his solemn face.

The first thing everyone else would notice would be his height. He was a few inches taller than Edward, whose tallness was already impressive. Next, of course, was his peculiar attire, which consisted of a fitted brown suit with a white shirt, orange bow tie, brown pants, and brown boots he must have thought he could get away with wearing.

He had a pale, boney complexion and had a figure that was almost skeletal-thin. He had a mess of orangey brown hair and icey blue eyes covered by square metal glasses that pinched the bridge of his long crooked nose.

He didn't break away from her eyes and was frowning the entire time.

"Frowning, stressful situations, toxic chemicals." She spoke her thoughts outloud.

He cocked his head, not following.

"They'll all speed up your body clock." She explained.

"Jonathan Crane, you remember Kira Drake." Edward introduced, as if they were all normal aquaintances. "Kira, this is my friend, and I say that very loosely—"

Jonathan glared."Jonathan Crane, also known as: 'the Scarecrow'."

Kira's eyes widened; she gaped slightly. She collected herself before cleverly saying: "So, this is the man who slit my throat." She glared playfully, then offered her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. No hard feelings, I hope?" He cautiously shook her hand, but his arm was ripped from him. His body followed until he was entirely captured in an awkward forced hug.

"If I so much as see a scythe anywhere near my neck again, I will personally see that every piece of flesh from your body will be fed to the crows…" Words barely spoken outloud made Jonathan betray his ideals, sending a shiver down his spine. He was pushed forward and met with a coy smile. And then she was gone, out of the club, with his fool of a friend.

He sat down at a table, not wanting to go back to his apartment/lair yet. Staring into space, he let his thoughts come to him, trying to figure this out.

A creature who could scare 'the Scarecrow'. Last time they met her, she riddled 'the Riddler' with the question of: 'What was she?' He wondered if there was something more to her warning.

There was no agitation in her voice as she made herself clearly against her own beheading. Blood red eyes, pale porcelain skin, powerful healing abilities… He remembered earlier today when Edward called him over the phone and told him in excruciating detail about his peculiar dream. Seductive nature…

It was obvious to anyone what she was: a vampire.


	11. Velvet Heart

Echo was deeply annoyed at the smacking sounds her boss was making in the back seat of the green lincoln. It really distracted her from her driving. And, when she had to look at the rear view mirror, all she saw was dear-old-Eddie nipping at the lady's pale neck, each time causing a small moan from her lips. _Nevermind that, though._

She thanked god that it wasn't Query's turn to chauffeur, and made a pact with herself to never ever tell her, even though she'll eventually find out anyway. _This is so awkward._

She cleared her throat, looked once more at the mirror, and interrupted.

"Boss, you'll be needing the apartment to yourself tonight, right?"

"Mhmm." He murmured, finishing another deep kiss before he spoke once more.

"Yes, you and Query can take the night and tommorrow off."

_Gee, Thanks._ "Thanks, boss."

"Mmmm… You're very welcome." His entire attention was focused on the other woman in front of him. Minutes later, they arrived at the building apartment complex. Kira politely thanked Echo before she and Eddie rushed out of the car, into the building, and up the stairs to open the familiar door to the Riddler's apartment.

They both kicked off their shoes, and he took off his coat as they reentered his apartment. Placing her messenger bag on his couch, she wandered into the familiar room of green and purple.

In the darkness of his bedroom, she unzipped and slid off the velvet fabric. He could see nothing, and all he heard was the light sound of her dress falling to the floor.

She turned around. Her eyes, whom glowed a faint red, were the only thing visible.

He switched the lights on. In the dim lamp light, he took in the breathtaking sight of Kira's beautiful full-formed body. As he made his way towards her, he removed his tie and tossed it behind him without a care. She caught him finally in a passionate kiss on the lips. All the while, she manuevered her hands to slowly unbutton his well-pressed shirt and waistcoat. Soon, all articles were discarded, until they were both in their undergarments.

She playfully tackled him onto the soft bedspread, and both of them wrestled for control. She laughed, letting him take the dominant role. He was caught off guard by this, and by her looking at him directly in the eye. He saw an inhuman hunger in her already inhuman crimson cat-like eyes as she glanced up and down at his body lustfully, her eyes lingering for more than a moment at his neck. He captured her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"What…are you?" His genuine question seemed to vacuum all the unneccesary air from her lungs. If she were human, she would be teary-eyed in empathy. She decided she would say something she'd never outright tell. She sat up, gently moving him beside her.

She held his hand and guiding it over her left breast. "Um—" He wasn't quite sure what she was doing. "Shh…Listen."

It took him a moment to realize. "You have no heart beat." He pointed out. Finally taking the moment to think, he got up. Pacing around in his green and black boxers, he paused as a chill went down his spine. He turned back to her, proclaiming, "You're a vampire."

"Yep." He laughed to hide the small bit of terror that enveloped his mind. Sniffling, the edges of his eyes glistened in the dim light. Containing himself, he started once more. "So, was all of this just a game then?" She bowed her head. "Am I to be food?"

"No!" Kira stood up immediately, passionate about her feelings. Simultaneously, Edward backed away cautiously. "I wanted to try to have something with you. Whatever this is, it was never going to be about blood."

Kira moved to storm out of the room, dramatically. But, before she could reach the door, she was caught by the wrist. She tugged away her hand. Turning to him, her face made an expression of confusion. Without any reason she could think of, he kissed her.

She smiled as he led her back onto purple silk sheets. She caressed his body lightly, causing sweet shivers against his skin with the icy coolness of her finger tips.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered in his ear. Her lips lowered to the nape of his neck, and nipped deeply. Trying not to bite or break the skin, with such self-control, she merely bruised the skin a deep red. An arroused moan escaped from his lips, and his sex began to twitch through the striped fabric. Soon, their bodies intertwined, both experimenting on new levels of confidence. They made love for hours, again, and once more before he collapsed in blissful release.

A few minutes after her lover fell into a dreamless sleep, she carefully tiptoed out of bed, down the hall and into the bathroom for a relaxing warm shower. Drying herself off, she wrapped herself in a towel and wandered into the living room to retrieve her bag.

Picking out her original outfit of black jeans, red and white striped tanktop, and black tailcoat, she quickly got dressed. She picked up her boots that lay by the doorway and slipped them on. Back at the couch once more, she picked up some convenient stationary and quickly scribbled a note. Swinging her messenger bag over her neck and shoulder, she grabbed the note and tiptoed back into the bedroom.

Edward was unchanged. As she approached, he snuggled deeper into the bed sheets. She smiled, removing his purple glasses and placing them, along side both her notes, on his dresser. Checking her pocket watch and then the dark sky, it was a few hours soon to be dawn. She exited his home through the window. Closing it behind her, she vaulted onto the roof and started running.


	12. Errand Girl

Edward, I'm sorry I can not join you in the daylight hours.

Last night was so beautiful, it almost breaks my heart

that I can not wake up to the sight of you.

Tonight, I'm working a job.

I'll see you around, my love.

~Kira

With a cup of coffee, he recited these words to himself. His ego was slightly dented when he awoke to find himself alone. Nevertheless, this was an oportunity to get some work done. The strange and sudden sequence of events that had occurred in the few days past distracted him from seemingly any logical thought. And yet today, although a little sore, he felt more focused than ever before. As he worked on his computer, he turned on the 'idiot-box' and clicked to 'Gotham News with Jack Ryder'.

"—the second arson this week by the same suspect. Witnesses say that a blonde man in a grey bowler hat and green coat went into Ditko's Vintage Clothing and carried off several bags of vintage clothing before setting fire some clothes racks and escaping the scene."

Edward smirked, not really paying much attention. "More amateurs…"

A woman, seemingly an employee of the department store, escaped the police only to run into the press. "Miss, this is the third time this store has been robbed by a vigilante criminal this month. Do you have any comment?"

The woman with short black hair was entirely apathetic about the situation. "I guess most villains really like to shop here." She shrugged.

All the meanwhile, Kira rested comfortably in her walk-in closet, making a note to herself to buy a coffin online and have them ship it to her lover's apartment. _That would probably freak him out a little…Then again, maybe not._

As dusk broke, a black car pulled up in front of the place and honked twice just as she finished dressing. Curbing an old habit, she for once exited through the front door. Entering the old-fashioned vehicle, she was met by an unfamilar face stuffed with a raw fish. Not sure how to react, Nevermore greeted the woman shyly. The chauffeur was a short-haired brunette with geeky-looking-glasses. Like most who work for 'the Penguin', she was dressed in a skinny tuxedo. Unlike most of his employees, though, she seemed to take the penguin persona a tad too seriously. Nevermore made out a 'hello' from the chewing sounds.

She was handed a list of names, their corresponding addresses, and what sort of message she was to give each of them.

"Does Mr. Cobblepot want all of these done today?" She inquired as she flipped through the clipboard of a dozen pages. "He said to get as many gentlemen to keep to their word as possible. He also said if you get all of them on that list done, you can have tomorrow night off. Big day, tomorrow is."

"What's that then?"

"It's October, ma'am." Kira gave her a look, still not getting it. "You'll see."

"Well, we best get started then."

At a very late hour on the east side of Gotham, a shirtless Vicious answered the door, only to be met with a punch to the face. He flew a few feet backwards, crashing into some furniture.

"Oh my god! Vicious, I am so sorry!" A familiar voice cried. Spouting numerous profanities at whomever, he held his once-more-broken and bleeding nose as he sat up to see his assailant. He saw stockings, velvet, and feathers. The only thing he recognized was her face. He was never very good with names, but seemed to remember an unforgetable pair of…ehem, red eyes. "Kira?"

"Yep. It's me." She helped him up and onto a raggedy couch. She sat down as well, crossing her legs. "So, you're a rat." She teased.

"I prefer the term sleaze. I haven't ratted out anyone." He pouted, almost offended.

"Uhuh. Do you live here?"

"Uh…Yeah." She grinned, and danced to the open doorway, never minding the damage she left to the man's body or his furniture.

"Then my job is done: 'Punch the rat that lives on 223 Third Street'. So that's where ya got the—uh…you know." She drew circles in the air around his left eye.

Nevermore cleared her throat.

"See ya around, V. And next time, he says it'll be a broken rib."

With that, she closed the door behind her and proceeded down the sidewalk. "Bitch."

On the following night, more peculiar sights appeared around her as she went out. Children wandered out of their homes, each of them dressed in cheap costumes. Kira mentally kicked herself at her own obliviousness. It was almost elementary to keep track of time every where she went, different universe or not. She knew now why this was considered a big day for the underground, and was glad she finished her errands.


	13. Helloween

In Gotham's garden of the dead, Jonathan Crane dodged several uprooting vines, skillfully slicing through them as they move to pierce his costumed flesh. Apparently, mother nature and the master of fear ran into a misunderstanding about the misuse of pumpkins.

All the while, Nevermore playfully skipped alongside a group of young costumed candy-crusaders. Not that she was the type of vampire to do such a heinous act, but the adults that gave away said sweets were no exception to her list of potential victims.

"You're very pretty, miss." Her thoughts were interrupted by a fairy princess that fell behind. "Why, thank you." She turned her attention to the little girl.

"Wow, your eyes are so weird." _Nice kid, very naive. _Nevermore smiled.

As the children slowly passed the cemetery gates, one of them screamed. Before she knew it, all of the children screamed and ran while the chaperone scrambled after them. Scanning through the iron bars, she broke the lock with one swift pull, after she saw the chaos unfolding in the once undisturbed graveyard.

"Murderer!" Ivy accused, throwing another seed which immediately sprouted into a plant producing poisonous spores.

"You insolent humans dare mock the kingdom Plantae with this pointless holiday!" Mask-less Jonathan held his nose and mouth, not risking any internal exposure as he cut each stem. Enraged, Poison Ivy ranted more, "You defile their corpses, carving faces and images into their bodies." She insta-grew more thick vines, each with sharp thorns and leaves that came at him like spears.

He made the mistake of stumbling over a flat grave marker, both his glasses and his scythe fell to the grass. In mere moments, the vines traveled downward for the killing blow. He accepted it, gasping for one last breath and closing his eyes.

He waited several moments before opening them once more.

The vines shriveled and fell into pieces as a navy blue blur chopped through them with intense speed. Nevermore made her way up to the leafy diva, slicing her way through the surrounding excess foliage. Ivy stood back, agape and frozen. Carbon dioxide escaped her lungs as she was lifted up by the throat, and then suddenly thrusted onto the grass.

Kira got in close. Her eyes burned as they came in contact with Ivy's unnaturally glowing green ones.

_Three words._ "Respect…the…dead… Or, we'll come back and take revenge."

She glanced all around her at the damage the other made. Caskets and coffins were dug up and overturned. Some corpses lay tangled in the mixed soil.

Remaining her steady weight on her shoulder, Kira roared. Elongating her fangs, she lunged at the lady's neck, only to stop before she could bite. The breathe, Ivy didn't know she was holding, was released with a sigh of relief followed by heavy breathing. Kira let her go and got to her feet. "Then again, I'm not sure if you're edible."

Ivy blushed a deeper green than her natural skin color. A giant flower sprouted around her and closed into a bulb, which then disappeared into the ground, leaving only a gaping hole in the ground.

The bird came at the straw-man with his own scythe. She threw down the rusty blade, accidentally lodging it in one of the remaining headstones. "Hello, Jono."

He squinted, "Do I know you?"

"Take a guess." Her eyes glowed crimson once more. He got up, starting to slowly circle around her.

"Oh… It's **you**." Ice blue seemed to look right through her behind burlap.

"Yes, **me**." Kira sneered.

"I heard you're working for ol' Penguin."

"You heard right. I heard you owe him money." She added with a sarcastic smirk. Jonathan Crane, a man in need of serious amounts of funding, was on the Penguin's list.

"I also heard you and dear Eddie are…you know."

"Lovers?"

"Yeah, that's a word for it. So, what do they call you?" He gestured to her outfit.

"Nevermore." He stopped circling, and grinned in nostalgia.

"Kindred spirit." She smiled back, wondering how dangerous it would be to capture the interest, let alone befriend the infamous Scarecrow. With the impression she gave already a few rogues, she wondered if she should become renowned. What would she do with a name like 'Nevermore'...

Against the sudden silence, she cleared her throat. "I…uh, need to get a bite to eat. And, maybe get home to Edward." She straightened her priorities.

"Interesting, I've been making fear toxin-laced pumpkins, until…Well, miss Ivy got controversial."

She giggled. "Right, let me know if the 'lord of despair' needs any help with the metas." She handed him a business card. He accepted it, though confused why she had helped in the first place. "Hey, you're a friend of Eddie, one of the better examples of human life, and are making huge breakthroughs in science. I'd love to help." She smiled, leaving him with a better impression.

Ringing the doorbell of a random civilian's home, a man answered the door. Only to be captured in a paralyzing hypnotic gaze, Kira queried. "Are you alone this fine night, sir?"

"Uh…yes. My mom went out to buy more candy."

"Perfect. How old are you?" "Twenty-seven."

"Can I come in?" "I don't think it's—"

"Please, I want to show you something."

"I guess that's alright. Please, come inside."

"Thank you." The door closed behind her, and she lunged for his neck. In one strong bite, her saliva paralyzed her victim as she lapped up the viscous crimson fluid. Some relative ten pints later, her body was reinvigorated and all of her abilities felt fully revived. She let the body collapse awkwardly onto the floor.


	14. Lilah

Scaling the familiar wall containing the Riddler's apartment, Nevermore was surprised to see that her favorite window was shattered and wide open. Entering the scene of whatever crime, she scanned the bedroom of purple and green. The room didn't seem at all ransacked nor vandalized. She attempted to enter the doorway leading into the living room, but bumped into someone going in the opposite direction.

Both women muttered a polite apology and continued a few steps along the path before doing a double take. Both stopped and stared, examining their opponent.

The girl in front of her was about twenty-something years old. She had a thin pixie-like build, with fair skin, red hair, sparkling curious green eyes, and wore a most peculiar get-up. Her costume consisted of a long-sleeved green-and-black-striped shirt tucked into a pair of black velvet overalls. She wore under her overalls a pair of tights with mismatched patterns on each leg: one leg had a blue-and-black diamond pattern, one leg had a purple-and-black horizontal striped pattern. On her feet, she wore yellow-and-black checkered sneakers. Lastly, around her neck she wore loosely a smiling blushing porcelain mask; which as soon as she saw Kira, she scrambled to put on her face to hide her identity. The girl finished her examination of the odds against her as soon as Kira did. She ran into the bedroom.

Without even using her inhuman speed, Nevermore caught up to her, grabbing her by the abdomen and tossing her lightly onto silk sheets.

"Stay." She ordered, glaring. Nevermore closed the open door behind her.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I can't tell you, and I can't tell you." Nevermore smiled, then viciously took off her mask, ripping the ribbon that held it to her face. "Now." She threatened, her finger nails causing cracks in the fragile material.

"Okay, okay! My name is Lilah." She spoke, hoping it'll be enough. Nevermore crushed the mask; its shattered pieces fell to the floor. The girl gasped and attempted to tackle her. Kira caught her in a hold. Hearing a noise outside the room, she hushed the girl who stopped her rage as she heard it too. Grabbing one of Eddie's purple masks off his desk, she quickly applied it to the girl's face.

'What are you doing?' She whispered.

'Shush..I'm helping. Now, go. Quickly!' The girl scrambled to the window, and jumped out. Kira knew whoever was at the door would kill such an intruder.

She opened the door apprehensively. "Hello." She greeted whomever.

Kira sighed in relief that Lilah was nowhere to be found. It was Jonathan Crane.

"Hello." He said back. "I heard voices."

"Mmm…Maybe, you're hallucinating things."

"No. I think—" Kira held her breath. "You were talking to yourself."

She forgot she didn't breathe; old habits. "Yes, I do that sometimes."

His smile was almost predator-like. "You know, talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity."

"So is hallucinating and paranoia; what are you doing here?"

"I came to find your annoying boyfriend." He had some trouble with the last unfamiliar word, but continued. "Have you seen him?"

"Nope, I just got here." He seemed skeptical, but accepted her answer.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, he cleared his throat. "Will you come work for me?"

She was taken back by the question. "I thought you didn't like birds." She spoke, reminding him of his past. "How did you—Never mind, Nevermore is a name that every Gotham citizen should fear along with Scarecrow!" His sudden enthusiasm intrigued her. Her eyes glowed and she smirked at the thought of such an idea.

"Will you not think about it?"

"Let's get a few things straight. One, I am unbiased and I will not always have loyalty to those I work for." He nodded reluctantly. "Two, my love life and my 'work' must never mix. Three, I am a vampire, so I have needs. And should I not fulfill those cravings in a long period of time, I will become monstrous and homicidal."

The man was all fascinated by the strange woman and her long list of terms. After some time, she finished her verbal contract. "Agreed?" "Yes."

Crashing through the bedroom window came a big black bat and his bird sidekick. Kicking down the apartment door, came Commissioner Gordon and a squad of armed and bulletproof-vest-wearing-officers. _Lilah._


	15. Incarceration

Nevermore didn't like the fact that she was sitting in the passenger seat of the Batmobile while the Scarecrow was in a police squad car. Either way, they were both going in the same direction: driving on the long one-lane road, passing the large green sign that said 'Arkham Asylum, hitchhikers may be escaping inmates', and over the long bridge to the island containing the castle-like rehabilitation facility. But the simple fact that a reputable stranger like her was in the bat-signal's spotlight seemed utterly ridiculous.

"So, which button's the radio?" She asked with a toothy grin, trying to break the uncomfortable mood. The bat beside her merely glared. She shifted in the leather seat, and began to stare at the beautiful moonlit sky. The rest of the drive was practically dead silent, save for some few restless, miserable, and unneccessary sighs of boredom.

'Get out' were the first words he said to her all night. With some difficulty, she managed to open the car door through her electro-shock handcuffs.

Passing the front desk's secretary and her hilarious 'You don't have to be crazy to work here, but it helps!' card, Kira was led into the 'Evidence Locker Room'.

She wolf-whistled as she spied a half-dressed Jonathan Crane. Even as the guard shoved her along, she laughed as she caught sight of a blush from 'the Scarecrow'.

The guard unlocked the set of handcuffs, which even then didn't entirely come off and only just separate into two fully functioning electro-shock bracelets.

"This is really high-tech stuff." Kira remarked.

The guard informed her, "All of the state-of-the-art security systems that run the asylum are provided by the Wayne Corporation."

The female doctor stepped forth and handed her the uniform of a patient: a light blue long-sleeved shirt, light blue sweats, white socks, and plain white slippers. All of the articles were embezzled with the 'AA' logo.

As the doctor disappeared behind iron doors, she was left alone with the guard. She didn't like the smug he wore on his face. Kira cleared her throat, waiting for the guard to turn around. The below-average-intellegence bit of muscle chuckled almost disgustingly.

"There's no need to be shy in here." He said as he turned around. She made a retching sound. Wasting no time, she used her speed to dress in the way-too-comfortable-for-her-taste-clothing. She kept her striped stockings.

Tapping him on the shoulder, he swiftly turned only to get an eye-full of pale knuckles. The last thing he heard before literally falling into unconsciousness was the sickening squish sound of the tissue of his left eye being pulverized and rendered useless.

She ran out the locker room as fast as she could in her slippers. Each step she took felt like she was stepping on a foot-sized marshmallow. Heat began to build up in her wrists as a wave of electricity sent a powerful and painful shock throughout her body.

Her knees quivered and then hit the floor as she collapsed.

Numerous voices surrounded her in a frenzy.

"Kira…" She picked out of a familiar voice out of the dark.

She looked up, squinting against the bright lights and dark shadows.

Her name was called out once more. She threw herself in the direction of the voice and clung to the familiar scent. Focusing, the cloud of disorientation cleared.

She had two fistfuls of a pressed white lab coat. Immediately, she twitched to meet the face of the young doctor. She knew him. "Damsel."

He was about to correct her, before she interrupted once more.

"No, wait…That's not right. It's Dire, isn't it?" He nodded, reaffirming.

He helped her up to her feet. "You alright?"

She nodded; on the contrary, she wasn't alright.

He left her side, now conversing with the commissioner and the leather-clad consulting detective. Kira listened in.

"Why is she here and not at the precinct?" Dire almost growled in his state of annoyance. It was rather late, and he was working overtime because of her and Jonathan.

"This woman was seen today by multiple witnesses collaborating with the Scarecrow and fighting Poison Ivy. She is also the suspect in a murder investigation involving exsanguination. She is much too dangerous to be held at the precinct or locked up at Blackgate." Her blood-red lips curled and stretched. _And, that's only the beginning..._

"Do you know who she is?" He looked back at his patient and shuddered unconsciously.

"No." _Liar. _

"Before we hand her over to you, she'll go through police procedure: standard muggshot, fingerprints…"

"Of course." Several officers forced her onto her feet.

As she passed the dark knight, she added. "Oh, you might want to get that guard some serious medical attention as soon as possible."

"What did you do to him?!" The bat growled, grabbing her by the arm.

"Let's just say he'll have a limited perspective on life when he wakes up." She coughed, trying not to laugh. He let her go and the officers shoved her along.


	16. Sleazy Pyromaniac

-A.N: Sorry, I haven't been writing so progressively as of late. Life's being more difficult than usual due to personal issues. Be patient, the story shall continue with Kira's adventures, but for now, have some side-story.

Takara410, writing a supernatural character can be far more difficult or easier than writing a normal Oc into your favorite storyline. Keep in mind that their mystical or monstrous characteristics affect both the plot and cause reactions among each character._ e.x. Vampires need blood, they're scary, yet seductive. Unless some sort of moral compass is integrated into their personality or background, they're just a monster._ But, said Oc is not just a supernatural creature, all of their choices aren't just based on primal need, especially if your character is more human such as a witch, wizard, werewolf, etc. -

Meep was a realistic and practical girl, but never wanted this kind of pointless existence. She had a boring job and a mundane life, and so she justified her current situation with the fact that she just couldn't continue going home exhausted after one more day wasted only to watch TV, pay bills, and eat left-over take-out. That is, her current situation was, at the moment, trying on expensive vintage clothing at a department store as her 'boss/partner-in-crime' set fire to the racks.

She let down her dyed purple hair and let it fall to her shoulders. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she barely recognized what looked back. She smirked; the ridiculous and eccentric clothing she wore wasn't as comfortable as her usual attire of a jeans and sweatshirt combination. But, it certainly accentuated her curves quite nicely, she thought as she buttoned up the magenta waistcoat that seemed to press her breasts together.

She experimented with how many buttons she could undo on her white shirt.

Vicious drew back the curtains, peeking through the some few inch gap. He whistled, only to be shoved aside by Dalton.

"Pervert…" She muttered as she added shorts and an open black hoodie to her outfit. Dalton was Meep's not-at-all-identical-twin brother. Meep would describe him as a 'corporate suit', as he worked as a 'pencil-pushing desk clone' at Wayne Enterprises, a less unfortunate and higher paying job compared to her occupation.

"I still can't believe you quit your job to work for that sleaze-bag." When she finished buttoning her shirt, he tied her checkered bowtie.

"Come on, Vicious isn't that bad. Besides, its exciting." She smiled widely.

"Oh yes, giving up society to have a bit of cheap fun and pocket money. How exciting…'

Dalton crossed his arms, his sarcasm entirely apparent. He glared through his domino mask, a precaution the other twin didn't care for.

"Hey, I didn't drag you into this—"

"Yes, you did." His voice raised an octave. He sighed when she bowed her head in slight guilt. His tone changed to a worried sibling. "You called, saying you quit your job and ran off with some psychotic pyromaniac—"

"He's not psychotic…" Meep whispered, desperately trying to get him to understand. Dalton continued on.

"And, what am I supposed to do? I join this stupid crusade of his, on my day off, to look after you."

"Well, noone asked you to…" That struck a nerve.

"Our parents did…"

Of course, Vicious had the worst timing. "Ehem…Er, sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but we've gotta go. One of the clerks pulled a silent alarm, and we gotta skedaddle before the cops get here." Meep quickly packed all her stuff, and scrambled to carry all the outfits out back to the car.

Vicious called after her. "You look great by the way—"

"—Shut it." Dalton snapped.

As they raced to escape the scene, they eventually came to a cruising pace which the blonde found appropriate for conversation.

"So, is there something we need to talk about?"

"No." Dalton aswered immediately, trying to avoid the subject entirely.

"I was asking Meep." He glanced from the road to the girl who leaned on the passenger door.

She gave an annoyed sigh. Meep muttered. "No…"

"Really? Cuz, I was under the impression that 'big bro' in the back is uncomfortable about our whole 'partners in crime' deal." He gestured with his thumb to the 'Wolverine'-haired lump in the crinkled suit, that slumped in the back seat and was giving him a death-glare.

"**Dalton** has a problem with me eventually gonna have a criminal record. And, he relatively just hates you."

"Well, yeah…" Dalton agreed.

"I can deal with that; the him-hating-me-bit I mean. But, you said yourself: 'I'm done with society. The legal system can go fu—"

"—And what happens if she gets caught, arrested, put in jail? What then?"

"Dalton, buddy, she won't be put in jail. Hell, the legal system in this town is so 'effed-up', she'll probably just be in Arkham on a technicallity; something 'bout the effects of being around a Gotham rogue simulating the effects of 'Stockholm Syndrome' and making the henchgirl develop dilusional feelings for said villain, making them do crazy shit."

Meep burst into laughter at the very thought of such a pathetic thing.

"Pft…Like that'll ever happen."

"Exactly."

"Except, you're not exactly a Gotham rogue. You're just a arsonist with a bad fashion sense." Dalton added snidely.

"Hey!"

"Actually, you know, he's got a point. You don't really have a superpower. You just light stuff on fire."

Vicious was speechless for a moment, trying to think of a comeback.

"You know, that chick who broke your coffee table; she looked like a proper rogue, even had the superpower schtick to go with it. She kicked your ass." Meep added, recalling the events of yesterday when she came home from grocery shopping seeing the 'raven' as she left the scene of Vicious' humiliation.

"Not all villains have superpowers."

"All of the good ones do."

"No, there's the Joker, the Riddler, and Scarecrow; and they're pretty much at the top of the list." Dalton put his brains on display.

"When did we go from talking about your sister's future to crushing my dreams and self-esteem?" Vicious feined offense, giving a pout through the rear mirror, as he parked.

"Alright, we'll figure out your villain persona later."

Meep mapped the list of their accomplishments outloud as she exited the vehicle and walked up to the apartment. "It's been a week. We robbed and set fire to three clothing stores, five liquor stores, and one icecream truck. We made the news twice, but the media doesn't know our names yet." She unlocked the door with the key Vicious gave her, only to gape as she turned the lights on. The keys along with it's pink rabbit's foot keychain fell to the floor.

"Wow, nice rep. No offense, but you kinda suck at being a criminal."

Before Vicious could retort, he sensed something was wrong when he reached the wide-open door and saw Meep just standing there.

"Hello!" An unfamilar voice called. As Vicious stepped closer, he saw who sat so smugly on his couch. "I like your... pile of firewood." The man spoke, referring to his shattered coffee table that lay in the center, noone bothering to clean it up.

"Thanks."

Coming to her senses, Meep approached cautiously, frowning all the while.

"Sorry, um… , sir? Why are you here?"


End file.
